squirrelboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lofty and Dory
Lofty and Dory is a mobile crane. He tends to get scared, always thinking he can't do things that he can, and lacks of confidence. them fomerly step-parents from Beta and step-grandparents from Bolts. She really with Melissa driving with Lofty and Dory is a fomerly as a driving mobile crane hate car. "Er/Uh, yeah, I think so!" — Lofty and Dory's Original Catchphrase Personality Lofty and Dory is timid, shy, and nervous. He is shown to have a rivalry with Spud. He also tends to stutter. However, he is kindhearted and friendly. He is probably the strongest among the Can-Do Crew, since he is a crane. Lofty and Dory often forgets how strong he is. He never causes trouble, but does make some mistakes. He takes his work both seriously and relaxingly. Deep down inside, he has a strict feeling (as shown in a couple of episodes). She really respect Dory and Lofty living with Melissa´s house and driving with Melissa with her rivalry with Alex is a antagonist his car is a respect, really crazy bus mind them step-daughter and step-grandson never say fomerly family. Appearances Episode Major Owner Pet All Episode Major Owner Pet Episode Major Owner Show All Episode Major Owner Show (last episode) Episode Minor Owner Show All Episode Minor Owner Show Livery Lofty and Dory same that Dory eyeglassed a female and Lofty a male is painted royal blue and had a sky blue bumper-like mouth in the original series. Relative Beta (step-daughter), Brando (stepson-in-law), Bolts, Saedee (step-grandchildren), Dory (his wife spy), Lofty (her husband spy) Relationship Melissa Lofty and Melissa training driving for hate her brother Alex with his car, part fomerly family and them traitor bus that Beta have Beta´s parents biological. Beta Lofty and Pofty as fomerly figure step-father and step-daughter and them hate that Beta have her parents biological. Trivial * Lofty is a tall mobile crane with four attachable tools: ** A crane hook ** A wrecking ball ** A grabber ** A drill * He is timid at first, but always rises to the occasion and holds up his end of the job. * Lofty fears heights, mice, loud noises, and used to fear Spud the Scarecrow. * His memory is apparently somewhat poor. * In the original series, Lofty says "er" ("uh" in the US dub) every time he talks and usually uses it once or twice per sentence. He doesn't say it any longer. * Some merchandise ranges incorrectly state Lofty's livery as turquoise blue, when he's really royal blue. * In the United States dub of Project Build It, after Emma Tate took over from Sonya Leite, Lofty's voice got higher. * Lofty was one of the two vehicles with a human-like mouth, the other being Skip. * Lofty's movement sound in the original series is that of a truck engine. * Lofty is brave as Dory and maybe Pofty and Bolts. * Lofty and Dory them traitor that Beta is Lucy and Bolts´s daughter. Category:Characters Owner Pet Category:Characters Owner Show Category:Adults Owner Pet Category:Melissa´s friend Category:Eddie´s friend Category:Slinky´s Friends Category:Musa´s Friends Category:Lennie and Diana´s friends Category:Lennie and Penny´s friends Category:Bolts (Owners) Category:Bolts and Diana´s friends Category:Criminal Category:Antagonists